A router is a device that forwards data packets across computer networks. That is, a router performs the data “traffic directing” functions on the Internet. In a typical implementation, a router is connected to two or more data lines from different networks. When data comes in on one of the data lines, the router reads the address information in the packet to determine its ultimate destination. Then, using information in the router's routing table(s), it directs the packet to the next network on its journey or drops (ignores) the packet. A data packet may be passed from one router to another router through the networks of the Internet until the data packet finally arrives at its destination computer.
A “core router” is a router designed to operate in the Internet backbone, or core. To fulfill this role, such a router may be configured to support multiple telecommunications interfaces of the highest speed in use in the core Internet and may be further configured to forward Internet Protocol (IP) packets at full speed on all of those interfaces. A core router may also support the routing protocols being used in the core. A core router may be distinguished from, e.g., an edge router, which is disposed at the edge of a backbone network and connects to core routers.
Modern high-end core routers increasingly act as consolidation platforms that absorb the workload of many disparate legacy devices, in some cases allowing an entire service provider Point of Presence (POP) to be supported by only one or two scaled core platforms. Such platforms often comprise multiple line cards and multiple active route processor modules, i.e., nodes, and a connective switching fabric.